Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes correction discectomy, laminectomy, fusion, fixation and implantable prosthetics. Correction treatments used for positioning and alignment of vertebrae may employ implants, such as for example, spinal constructs. The spinal constructs, which may include rods and bone screws, are manipulated with surgical instruments for engagement with vertebrae to position and align one or more vertebrae. This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies.